Turnabout is Fair Play
by Ali-san
Summary: Doumeki has back pains and Watanuki gets irritated.


Title: Turnabout is Fair Play

Summary: Doumeki has some back pains.

Warnings: Fluff. Boys crushing on each other...

Disclaimer: They're all CLAMP's.

**Turnabout is Fair Play**

Watanuki twitched as he caught Doumeki half-heartedly attempting to massage the back of his shoulder for one more time than he had the patience for. He placed his chopsticks carefully on top of the mostly empty bento between them and glared at the other boy.

"Would you stop that?"

Doumeki blinked at him. "Stop what?"

"Squirming around like that."

Doumeki raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's the problem with your shoulder anyway?" Watanuki mumbled as an explanation.

A small shrug, and Doumeki started eating again.

"Don't ignore me, you ass!" Watanuki shouted at Doumeki's silence.

"My back hurts," Doumeki muttered between mouthfuls.

"From what?"

Again a shrug.

He'd had enough. Leaning over to arrest Doumeki's wrist, stopping him from putting another bite into his mouth, Watanuki scowled at him. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Doumeki regarded Watanuki silently a moment. "I strained my shoulders a little in archery practice yesterday," he finally said, not really trying too hard to tug his hand away from Watanuki's grasp.

For some odd reason, Watanuki felt a little stung that Doumeki hadn't told him last night when they were running an errand for Yuuko, but simply rolled his eyes. "Well you fidgeting around like that isn't going to make it any better."

This time Doumeki did pull his hand away and resumed eating. "I'll stop then."

"If it hurts so much, why don't you go see the nurse?" Watanuki asked.

"Not much she'd be able to do," Doumeki said around a mouthful of rice. "It'll loosen up eventually."

Watanuki glared a moment. "Stop eating and turn around," he ordered.

Doumeki blinked at him.

Watanuki lost another piece of his already very small allotment of Doumeki Patience. "I said turn around." He nodded in approval as Doumeki finally complied. "Good."

"What are you-" Doumeki began, but his words were strangled off into a small groan as surprisingly strong fingers dug into the sore muscles of his back. He almost leaned forward in escape, but Watanuki placed a gentle hand over his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Does it hurt?" Watanuki asked.

Another quiet sound escaped Doumeki's mouth, but he shook his head.

Watanuki almost smiled at his stubbornness. "Should I keep going?" Doumeki nodded, a not-so-muffled gasp escaping as Watanuki found a tight knot under his shoulder blade. "If it hurts, just tell me and I'll stop," Watanuki said as he continued ministrations.

After some moments of silent massage, Watanuki noticed Doumeki's hand fisted in his slacks and erratic breathing as Doumeki tried to contain whatever noises he wanted to make as Watanuki skillfully kneaded his back and shoulders. "It's okay, you know," he sighed. "No one's around but me."

"Exactly," came a somewhat strained response.

Watanuki worked his way to the middle of Doumeki's back, thoughtfully silent until he obviously hit a very painful area as Doumeki gasped loudly. He smiled though and began work there, satisfied as Doumeki groaned softly. "Feel okay?"

Doumeki nodded and let out a particularly long moan. "Feels really good."

Something about the way that was said caused Watanuki to raise an eyebrow at the back of Doumeki's head as his hands continued their work. "Has no one ever given you a massage before?" At the negative headshake from Doumeki, his voice momentarily occupied with another soft gasp, Watanuki grew more confounded. "Why not?" Here he'd have thought anyone and everyone in Doumeki's little fan club would have at least tried to give the athletic boy a backrub.

"I don't let people touch me," Doumeki mumbled, as his brain swam with the fabulous sensations emanating from Watanuki's fingertips. "It's okay with you though," he started as Watanuki's fingers hesitated.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stop?" Watanuki offered.

"No," Doumeki said. "You can keep going. If you want." He trailed off feeling more than a little foolish at his sudden outburst and subsequent panic.

Then those hands began their motion again and Doumeki once again relaxed. "You owe me for this, you know," Watanuki said, a warm smile evident in his voice.

"I can't cook," Doumeki frowned.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Watanuki tried to hide the chuckle.

Doumeki mulled this over as Watanuki's hands moved to the small of his back, carefully finding more soreness that he had long since gotten used to.

"I'll take you out," Doumeki suddenly hit upon, trying to turn to face Watanuki with this idea, but was halted halfway through by Watanuki's hand at his shoulder.

"Don't move, you idiot," Watanuki frowned crossly. "You'll undo everything I've just done."

Doumeki silently turned forward again, letting a deceptively peaceful quiet engulf them.

"Out, huh?"

"Yeah," Doumeki said, cautious of the other's tone.

"I guess that would work," Watanuki complied easily.

"For dinner?" Doumeki modified carefully.

"Sure."

The bell rang, signaling lunch's end. Watanuki hesitated removing his hands from Doumeki's back a moment longer before turning away and beginning to clean up their leftovers. He fought off a small blush as he felt Doumeki's eyes on him, but resolutely ignored him.

"How'd you get so good at that?" Doumeki questioned.

Watanuki scowled at him over his shoulder. "Yuuko-san's had this penchant for homemade yeast bread lately." He flexed his hands compulsively. "I've been kneading dough for the past month."

Doumeki stood with Watanuki and they began back toward the building. "Is it nine-grain bread?"

"No," Watanuki shot him a glare. "Yuuko-san likes sweet bread, so it's white."

"Can you make nine-grain?"

"Of course I can," he replied smugly.

"You can make some then for lunches," Doumeki decided.

"Wha- No!" Watanuki shouted indignantly as they joined the throng of other students inside the school heading to their afternoon lessons. "You ungrateful bastard!"

"I'll pick you up tonight for dinner then," Doumeki ignored the outburst, as he turned in the direction of his classroom. "You'll be at Yuuko-san's?"

"Where else am I?" Watanuki groused. "Wait, I never said I was free tonight."

"Eight o'clock," Doumeki tossed over his shoulder as he made his way down the hallway.

"I never said I was free!"

**:-::-:**

Note: Originally a one-shot, but I got some requests for a sequel revolving around their date. So I'm working on that, and so this story will remain 'In Progress.' Thanks for reading!


End file.
